


Хорошо ловится рыбка Поньо

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 6 левел, спецквест [5]
Category: Barefoot Gen (1983), Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo, Hotaru no Haka | Grave of the Fireflies (1988), J.D. Salinger - Works
Genre: Angst, Bombing, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Retelling, Sad Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: После войны к демобилизованному лётчику Симору Глассу стала часто приходить маленькая девочка в красном-красном платьице…





	

Телефонный разговор становился утомительным. Молодая женщина, придерживая трубку плечом, рассматривала свежий маникюр. С трудом справляясь с раздражением, она повторяла вновь уже сказанное:

— Мама, у меня всё хорошо. Мы отлично расположились, я уже третий раз это говорю. Перестань спрашивать одно и то же…

— Мюриель, мы с папой безумно волнуемся за тебя! Почему ты не звонила?

— Мамочка, дорогая, я пыталась, но…

— Вы давно приехали?

— Не помню. В среду утром, что ли.

— Он садился за руль?

— Ну да, он вёл от аэропорта до отеля.

— Ты пустила его за руль? Мюриель, ты же мне обещала!

— Да всё было в порядке, он прекрасно водит…

— Прекрасно?! Ты помнишь, что было, когда он якобы увидел в океане девочку, бегущую по волнам?

— Я попросила его сконцентрироваться на дороге, и он даже не смотрел в сторону моря. А ту машину Симор обещал отремонтировать сам, ну ты же знаешь, он хороший механик, ещё до войны он…

— Кстати о войне. Хорошо, что ты мне напомнила. Папа говорил с доктором Сиветским.

— И?

— Он все ему рассказал. Про то, что началось с Симором после войны. И про девочку в море. И про случай в музее военной истории. И про то, что он разговаривал с кем-то невидимым. И что он сделал с настенной картой мира, помнишь, Японское море? Словом, про все.

— И что сказал доктор?

— Вот! Самое главное! Доктор Сиветский сказал, что Симору совершенно определённо нужно обратно в госпиталь, причём как можно скорее. Что этим коновалам — да, он так и сказал: «этим коновалам» — абсолютно наплевать на состояние пациента, им главное — отчитаться и выписать. А состояние Симора, по его словам, очень тяжёлое. Доктор сказал, что он может в любой момент полностью потерять контроль над собой!

— Мамочка, ты преувеличиваешь!

— Мюриель, почему ты никогда меня не слушаешь? Доктор Сиветский — один из лучших психиатров Нью-Йорка, и если он считает, что Симору лучше снова лечь в госпиталь…

— Мама, я столько лет не была на море! Давай мы всё это обсудим после нашего возвращения?

— Мюриель, послушай меня! Пожалуйста, пообещай мне…

— Мама, не начинай!

— Пообещай, что если ты заметишь хоть какую-нибудь странность, хоть что-то необычное, тут же звони нам с папой!

— Хорошо, хорошо, мама…

— Обязательно позвони мне завтра!

— Да, да. До завтра! Папе привет!

***

— Я нашла тебя, Симор Гласс!

Лежавший на спине молодой человек вздрогнул и автоматически прикрыл лицо предплечьем. Потом опустил руку и, прищурившись, посмотрел на маленькую девочку в коротком красном платьице, стоявшую босиком прямо перед ним.

— А, привет, малышка…

— Соскучился?

— Только тебя и ждал, — заверил тот. — Как ты меня нашла?

— По запаху, — ответила девочка.

— По запаху? По какому?

— От тебя пахнет кровью. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывала?

— Да, действительно, рассказывала… — вздохнул Симор и перевернулся на живот. — Какие новости?

— Мой папа завтра прилетит на ариплане! — сообщила девочка, раскинув руки, словно показывая крылья самолёта. — Но у него не такой ариплан, как у был у тебя. Бомбы не бросает. И летает под водой.

— Под водой? Значит, плавает?

— Наверное. А где та тетя?

— Та тетя? — Симор пожал плечами. — Даже не знаю. Она может быть где угодно. Скажем, у парикмахера. Красится в ярко-красный цвет, чтобы волосы стали как у тебя. Или у себя в комнате — шьет куклы для бедных деток…

— Тех, у кого под бомбами умерли мама и папа?

Симор осёкся и замолчал. Он потёр лицо ладонями и положил голову на песок.

— Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом, — предложил он. — Например, о твоём платьице. Очень тебе идёт. Вот бы все малышки носили красные платьица!

Девочка расправила руками край платья, разглядывая его.

— На Сейко было такое же, — сказала она, — когда она сгорела.

— Сейко?

— Старшая сестрёнка Гэна. Я тебе про него рассказывала. После взрыва той бомбы его дом обрушился и начался пожар. Папа, брат и сестрёнка сгорели заживо: их придавило балкой. Гэн с мамой пытались помочь, но вдвоём не смогли поднять балку.

— Да, рассказывала. И не один раз…

— Конечно, не один! Я хочу, чтобы ты всё-всё про них знал.

— Лучше расскажи мне про себя, — немного отстранённо попросил Симор. — Ты кто?

— Меня зовут Поньо. Мой папа — волшебник, а мама — богиня океана.

— Немезида, ночь Нюкты и Океана…

— Что?

— Ничего, малышка. А где ты живёшь?

— Йепонское море, Тихий океан, — она гордо отчеканила заученные словосочетания, выпятив подбородок.

— Йепонское море, Тихий океан, — повторил собеседник. — А это случайно не около Японского моря, в Тихом океане?

Девочка посмотрела на него.

— Я там живу! — сказала она вкрадчиво. — Йепонское море, Тихий океан. — Девочка засмеялась и закружилась на месте, размахивая руками.

— Странно было бы ожидать чего-то другого, — тихо пробормотал Симор.

Собеседница остановилась, присела на корточки и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Папа говорил — ты сбросил ту бомбу, — сказала она.

— Неужели папа так сказал?

Девочка энергично закивала. Симор скрестил руки и прижался щекой к правому предплечью.

— Всё не так просто, — объяснил он. — Я был солдатом. Мне дали приказ. А неповиновение приказу в военное время — это преступление. За него сразу под трибунал идёшь. Кроме того, мы были уверены: бомбардировка — необходимая мера для того, чтобы предотвратить ещё большую катастрофу. Вот такое непростое решение, малышка. Устроить одну катастрофу, чтобы предотвратить другую. Нас было двенадцать человек экипажа… — начал Симор, но не закончил фразу.

— В другой раз ты лучше пойди! — заявила девочка через некоторое время.

— Куда?

— Под трибунал! Ну поживёшь немного под трибуналом — и что с того? Сэйта с Сэцуко сколько времени под обрывом у берега жили, когда их мама умерла. Она тоже обгорела после бомбёжки. А они — нет, вот и жили одни. Только у них еды совсем не было. Они потому и померли. А под трибуналом еда есть?

— Есть… — вздохнул Симор и поднялся, отряхивая с себя песок. Он снял халат и широкими шагами направился к берегу океана. Девочка засеменила за ним.

— Ну, они не сразу умерли. Сначала Сэцуко, она как я была, маленькая ещё. А Сэйта уже потом. Ему уже целых четырнадцать лет было. У них папа — как мой, на водном ариплане ездил.

— Плавал.

— Он не плавал, он утонул. Там все утонули тогда. В их ариплан тоже бомба попала.

Симор промолчал. Он дошёл до кромки воды и сел на мокрый песок.

— Знаешь, кто такой Орест, малышка?

Девочка помотала головой.

— Жил такой дяденька в Древней Греции. Бог Аполлон повелел ему убить двоих преступников. Это был страшный приказ, потому что одним из преступников была мать Ореста. Страшный, но по тем временам справедливый. Орест не посмел ослушаться бога и выполнил всё, что должен был. Но из-за этого его стали преследовать эринии. Эринии, малышка, — это такие богини мести. Они были с Орестом неотступно, пока он не сошёл с ума. И когда сошёл, не отступили. Он даже откусил себе палец, пытаясь откупиться от них.

— Помогло?

— Нет.

— А что помогло?

Симор вздохнул и посмотрел на линию горизонта, чуть прищурив глаза.

— Грустно мне об этом говорить, малышка.

— Почему?

— Deus ex machina. Бог Аполлон спустился на землю и вместе с Афродитой защитил Ореста.

— А почему грустно?..

— Потому что это сказка, вот почему. В жизни не бывает богов из машин.

— А эринии бывают?

Он не ответил.

— Смотри, волна идет! — радостно воскликнула девочка.

— Тебе пора?

— Да, мама зовёт домой. Мы с тобой ещё увидимся!

— Я думаю, нет, — мягко ответил Симор.

— Почему?

— Видишь ли, малышка, та катастрофа сократила не только их дороги.

— Тогда прощай! — крикнула девочка и легко побежала по волнам прочь от берега.

Симор надел халат, плотнее запахнул отвороты и медленно побрёл по песчаным дюнам к отелю.

Ему пришлось подождать лифта в лобби. Выйдя на пятом этаже, он открыл дверь своим ключом. Мюриель спала, аккуратно положив на подушку ухоженные руки со свежим маникюром. Симор достал из-под кровати свой чемодан, открыл его и вытащил из груды вещей трофейный пистолет. Потом взвёл курок, посмотрел на молодую женщину, поднял пистолет и пустил себе пулю в правый висок.


End file.
